


In Your Time of Dying 临终时刻

by nattraven



Category: Led Zeppelin, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship Is The Best Ship, Gen, M/M, Tag may update in future
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: Bonham去世后的某一天，死出现在Jones家的树篱前。
Relationships: John Bonham & Death of the Endless, John Bonham&John Paul Jones, John Bonham/John Paul Jones, John Paul Jones & Death of the Endless
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 既然是真人同人（Real Person Fiction），当然全都是我编的。但我希望Death姐姐是真的（。

“哦，是你。”

死出现在Jones家的树篱前。不，这不是修辞说法，是她本人。死有人形化身，黑衣黑发的苍白女士，所有人都曾在出生时见过她，所有人最终都会再见到她。

但Jones惊讶的表情只持续了一瞬，仿佛只是看到一个来访的熟人。“我不打算原谅你。”他平静地说，“我也没想到会这么快再见——怎么，我要死了吗？”

死抱起手臂，摇摇头，注意到他脸上的表情，又说：“也不是你家人。”

Jones挑起眉毛。那你来这里做什么？他没有说出口，但问题足够大声。

“我想拿回我的东西。”她说，“我一直以来请你保管的东西。”

“如果我说不呢。”

死看上去并没有生气，她甚至歪了歪脑袋，看着头顶上成排飞远的群鸟走了一会儿神，再开口的时候似乎已经把自己的请求忘记了。“你不想知道1980年那个晚上发生了什么吗？”她收回目光，和气地说。

他看上去像她刚刚抄起刀捅了他，刀刃转了一圈又一圈。或者像开着辆十二轮卡车从他身上碾过去。或者其他什么人能想到的、残忍的谋杀方式。毕竟，她见过所有。

“不。”他盯着地面瞧，仿佛凭意志就能让她消失似的。“不。”他重复道，这一次更像是说给自己听，几乎像是呜咽。“那是意外。你敢说不是。”

“它是什么就是什么。”她回答，语调几乎可以称得上是同情，几乎。她在他身边坐下来。

这是个德文郡乡下美丽的夏日傍晚。太阳逐渐沉到山丘之后，光线由金渐渐转为暖橙，某处林地传来归巢鸟鸣，但他感觉不到空气中的暖意。她坐在他身边的时候，所有的啁啾窸窣声都消失了。只留下一个声音。填充了其他声音留下来的沉默。

是死冰冷的振翅声。

Page说他留宿的房间在二楼……空气中有呕吐物和隔夜酒的酸腐气息，一推门就能闻见，这狂欢过后般的气味并不陌生，因此没人对发生了什么有心理准备。上楼的时候，Jones落后LeFevre几步，但他用不着再往前了，他一走进门就知道发生了什么，因为死就站在那里，等待着。先进门的LeFevre看不见她，但他可以。

“他已经走了。”仿佛读到了Jones的想法似的，死冲他点了点头。

那你为什么还敢站在这里？他不知道自己有没有问出声，也许没有，因为LeFevre似乎没有听见，他仍在俯身呼唤床上的人，暂时还没觉察出异常——但很快就会的。Jones很奇怪LeFevre为什么还没有看出来，即使她不在，这也太明显了。他真正熟睡时不是那样的，姿态不对，那是个古怪的、完全没有呼吸起伏的僵直状态，还有被单上干涸的呕吐物痕迹。Jones不知道为什么自己还若无其事地站在原地和她说话，周围和自身仿佛被隔断了。这不是真的。这千真万确。这不是真的。

这千真万确。她还在那里呢。

“他没有痛苦很久。我是在等你。”她静静地看着他，“拜托，我可以拿回我的安可吗？”

你在说什么。你在说什么。你想要什么。Jones张了张嘴，发不出声音。床上的那个东西。他想，那只是个东西，有人把那个东西像丢垃圾一样留在了那里，那不是他的朋友。

那他的朋友去哪里了？

“操。”在他前面的LeFevre终于明白过来，“操。操。操。这不能……他不能……”

这时，Jones听见楼下爆发出一串标志性的欢快笑声，是Plant，他在和Page聊天。在这么久以后，他们终于再一次听起来很快乐，仿佛回到了莱尔街的地下室，重新赶上了那班继续行进的列车，而且，这一次他们能做得更好——

然后是床上的那个东西。

“叫救护车。打电话给Peter。叫警察。”他听见自己对LeFevre说，“我下去告诉他们。”

Plant最初还以为他是在开玩笑。

“我们的野兽终于败在酒神的威力下了？这根本算不上是新闻，Jonesy，你讲笑话还是很不好笑。”

他也希望那只是个糟糕的玩笑。

振翅声散去了。

“你该走了。”Jones坚持道，仍然不肯看她，“我以为你有正事要做。比坐在这里折磨我重要多了。除非你以此为乐。”

死摇摇头。“和我的妹妹们不同，我的工作并不让人愉快，但工作是工作。”她像只猫一样伸了伸懒腰，手掌轻触草地，细软的绿叶从她的指缝里纷纷探出来。“我来只是为了取回我的东西。”她转向他。

“我说 ‘不’。从我的尸体上跨过去吧。”Jones说完，自己先笑了，但眼睛里并没有笑意，“想要什么你得自己来拿。”

“为什么？”死疑惑地歪了歪头，“我有所有生命一生的时间。你们最终都会踏上我的领地。所以，为什么要着急？”

一瞬间的动摇，然后又恢复了平静。“所以你决心要来我家门前当一个不受欢迎、我也赶不走的客人。”

“恰恰相反。”死偏头看他，“礼貌很重要。我带来了作为客人的礼物——我不做交易——看过之后你可以再决定怎么做。让我再说一遍吧，你不想知道1980年那个晚上发生了什么吗？”

“怎么，难道真的有人能死于心碎？”Jones看了看她，“你就没别的招数了？”

“有些跟你有关。”死耸耸肩，“不妨一听。反正你没有什么可失去的了。”

John Bonham恢复意识时感觉前所未有地轻松。视线清明，意料中的剧烈头痛和眩晕都没有来。宿醉通常不会这么轻易放过他，但今晚似乎很不一样，甚至连巡演排练时常有的、阴云般压抑的焦虑也不见踪影，被困住、想要破坏什么的冲动消失了，宁静像块熟悉的旧毯子一样柔柔地拥住他。吱呀一声，有人打开了他的房间门。

“晚上好。”一个肤色苍白的黑衣女士站在房间门口冲他打招呼。Bonham想不起来她的名字，但她看上去很眼熟，也许是Page在此留宿的某位朋友（尽管他没听说过，而且Page不喜欢其他人在乐队准备排练时出现），也许是哪个被耽搁到现在的倒霉职员。无论如何，这似曾相识感没有让他立刻叫她滚开。

“这里可真大，像个迷宫。”她说，“你知道怎么出去吗？”她往房间里迈了一步，借着窗帘缝里透进来的月光，Bonham看清楚了她的面孔。

他突然说，“我在什么地方见过你。”

黑衣女士歪了歪脑袋。“是吗？”也许会有或多或少的反应时间，但所有人最终都会认出她来。她等待着那个一定会出现的时刻，通常人的反应不外乎恐惧、愤怒、懊悔、乞求，很少有人很高兴见到她，就算是，她也并不怎么喜欢，但这是工作的一部分，他们最终都会明白这无可避免。她很有耐心，静静等待这一刻来了又走。

Bonham困惑地看着她：“但是你如果是她，你肯定是死了，肯定是。”他思考了片刻，“除非我有了幻觉，或者Page搞的那些黑魔法玩意儿终于有一个管用了——等等，你不是Page搞出来的什么超自然玩意吧？”他下意识地握紧拳头。

“恐怕不是。”她看上去被逗乐了，“我再 **自然** 不过了。”

“自然到半夜在别人的大房子里乱转？”Bonham怀疑地看着她，“你不会是来偷东西的吧？”

那黑衣女士摇摇头。“我是死的化身。我从不偷窃——该是我的始终是我的。”她又走近了些，Bonham这下看得更清楚了。她甚至比Page还要苍白，微卷、蓬乱的黑发面孔，一只眼睛画着奇怪的妆容——她如果真是Page的古怪朋友或者亲戚，他不会感到奇怪。也许这解释了为什么她看上去非常、非常眼熟。更何况，她很像过去见过几面的一个人——

Bonham眯起眼睛打量她。“你给我的感觉很熟悉。”他说，“指脑子不太正常和胡说八道上。”

“我不撒谎。”死似乎被逗乐了。

“是啊，是啊。”Bonham咧嘴，“第一个自称是死的人很酷，后面的模仿者就不一定了。再说，你自称死，那死之后又有什么呢？”

“这要看你相信什么。”她说，“我只是一个必须经历的过程。”

Bonham哼了一声。“这么说，天堂地狱瓦尔哈拉还有冥界都存在？”

“某种程度上，是的，还有其他很多地方呢。”她微微一笑，“但或许和你想象的有所不同。”

“我觉得Page会跟你很聊得来。”Bonham对着她身后的某处皱起眉头，“你干嘛不去烦他呢。”

她笑了。“现在吗？”她说，“有人够他忙的了。不过我最终会的，只是还没到时候。”她饶有兴趣地打量起室内的装潢。“这里比我上一次来变化了许多。”她说，“Crowley和之后的主人们一定改装了很多地方——你介意带我转转吗？”

Bonham干脆起身走到她身边，仔细地打量了她一圈。她个头比Bonham矮上不少，却并没有退却，仅仅对他的目光报以适当程度的兴趣。

“你不像喝多了或者嗑嗨了，也不像是来偷东西的。”他宣布道。“当然其实就算是我也不太在乎，这是Page的城堡，不是我的。”一个咧嘴笑，眼睛同样弯起来，但其中并没有快乐，“知道死亡是一个你这样的美丽小姐也不错。”

死看着他。“什么时候相信我的？”

“不需要多久。”他指了指墙角的穿衣镜。里面的映像是一张华丽的四柱床，还有他自己毫无生气的躯体。“真不敢相信我把自己搞成这样。”他望向床上那具垂着头颅的身体，沮丧地说，“不过……我猜迟早会有这么一天。”

“准备好了吗？”死问他。

“这由得着我吗？”Bonham好笑地看着她，随后目光落到那张四柱床上，表情变得难以捉摸起来，“我是不是还有机会跟人道别？”

“如果你非常想，那么可以试一试。”她慷慨地说，“也许能传达到。”

Bonham 出人意料地没有再说话，只是又看了一会儿床上的自己。“我不知道。”他捂住自己不再会流泪的眼睛，“我不知道要跟他们说什么。”

死善解人意地点点头。她静静地等着鼓手平静下来。“那么我需要你把手给我。”她说，“往无光之地还有一段路呢。”

“我看不出这跟我有什么关联。”Jones目光平视前方某一点，语气平板，“好，他没有话要对活人说。我看不出这跟任何人有什么关系。”他当然无话可说，Jones想，他要道歉和道别的人有一长串，那些本来有的所有可能，所以还不如什么都不说。

“别打断我。”死说，“麻烦还在后面。我问你，第二天你为什么掉头就走？”

“谁看了你不会？”Jones仍然不肯看她。

“你过去不会。你们过去都不会。”她陈述事实。

“我那时不知好歹。”Jones说，“看见你第一眼就应该跑得越远越好。”

“啊——”死仿佛终于失去了耐心，她抓了抓蓬蓬的黑发，猛地起身，一把拉住Jones的手腕拖着他站起来。后者在死碰到他的时候打了个冷颤，踉跄几步后勉强站稳。“你惹的麻烦，还是你自己来看比较好。”她瞪着他说，“来我的领地。”还没等Jones挣扎或抗议，他已经被黑暗吞没了。


	2. Chapter 2

说起死的领地，从古至今都有不同版本的说法，人对于死后会去什么地方发挥了足够的想象力，通常来说，它们都对也不对，因为她会根据客人的喜好改换装置，一点对必死凡人的礼貌，他们总需要点什么夸张场景来满足幻想，血池，巨大的骸骨，堆成小山的骷髅——

但眼下，他们站在一间小公寓的客厅里。

黑白格子地砖，一面墙上摆着七个画框，茶几，摞起来的几本书，最上面的那本留下了茶杯的圆形痕迹。围绕茶几的沙发看上去很柔软，茶几上的金鱼缸里有一胖一瘦悠游的金鱼。死转头看Jones，“茶还放在老地方。”

“我看见你的帽子收藏又变多了。”Jones看着地板上堆着的各色帽子，干巴巴地说。

死微微笑了笑，示意他抬头。

一顶歪了的银色亮片大礼帽从沙发上方的边缘探出来，然后转了转。

“她说我该为此好好收拾一下，穿个正装什么的。”和主人外形相反的温和声音。一只覆盖着老茧的大手伸出来，扶正了那顶帽子。于是Jones看见了下面棕褐色的头发，他曾很熟悉那柔软触感。

“你还没玩够吗？这可真不像你。我给你那顶帽子不是为了这么用的。”Jones缓慢地转向死，语气平板地宣布道，“看来我错了。我受够了。我要回去了。”

“喂，Jones，你在胡说什么呢？”那个戴帽子的脑袋转了过来。

他几乎瑟缩了一下，但他及时停住。做得好，什么也别听，什么也别看。他攥紧手心，再坚持一会儿，要么他很快能从噩梦里醒来，要么他马上就可以回家去了。

“我不管你是什么。”Jones听见自己说，“别用他的脸，真恶心。”

“哈？”

“Jones——”死出声警告。她话音未落，那顶银色亮片大礼帽已经飞到客厅另一头去了。

第一反应当然是愤怒。Jones不记得当时自己是怎么跟Page和Plant说出坏消息，往后那一切都很模糊。Peter Grant后来在花园里发现了他。经纪人在说话，具体的语句模糊不清，但他能分辨出含义，并伴以机械的点头——和他同时发现尸体的LeFevre已经和Plant一道开车前往Bonham家里通知家属（“至少好过从警方或媒体那里听到。”）——点头，警方现在需要第一发现人做笔录，如果他现在不想，那么可以等到晚一点LeFevre回来——点头——

“香烟。”Grant突然说。

“什么？”Jones一时没反应过来。

经纪人一把拿走了他手上那支香烟，Jones低头，才发现那半截香烟已经烧到了手指，他盯着手指上那块红色痕迹，脚边还有更多踩烂了的烟头。

“他怎么能。混账。”Jones说，“他妈的他怎么能。”

“回家去吧。”Grant叹了口气，“我先来对付那些记者和警察。”

但愤怒至少是浪潮，在退潮之前有些东西仍然可以埋在下面，他不必去看。

“你瞧，我说过，他肯定会跟我生气。”Bonham转头看向死，后者弯下腰正小心地捧起刚才的混乱中差点被打翻的金鱼缸。她往Bonham的方向转过脸。看了看沙发上扭作一团的两个人。

“你又不会因此受伤。”她轻快地说，“倒是你再压一会儿，他就要跟你一个样了。”

Bonham重新低下头，看着被他压在沙发上的人，后者双手被他按在头顶，嘴巴被他另一只手捂住，还在挣扎着想踢他。“是你先动手的。”Bonham几乎是叹了口气，“我……真不喜欢这样。我说过，你不适合打架，而且说话真的该注意点，Jones。”

Bonham手掌上方怒气冲冲的蓝眼睛几乎要把他烧个洞出来，仍然有模糊的咒骂字句变成热气吹到Bonham满是老茧的掌心上，Bonham压住他的膝盖。

“我确实死了。”Bonham看着他，丝毫没有因为挣扎而显得气喘，而且死者的触感和活人不同，冰冷的，六英尺之下的寒意。Jones不再挣扎了，但仍然在盯着他。“我猜一晚上三十杯伏特加最终就会这样。”Bonham自嘲道，“注定会发生。”

一听这话Jones又要踢他了。“你他妈的怎么敢——”剩下来的声音又被死者的手掌捂住，但这时，Jones的一只手终于成功滑脱出来，Bonham看着那只手扬起来——哦，他可能会再来一下——虽然死人不会受伤，但老这么下去也不是办法。

“我死透了，认真的，死透了。但是我没有办法到另一边去——”他看着Jones说，后者眼睛里的神情让他感到痛苦。真奇怪，在失去感知的身体之后，他竟仍然能感到痛苦。但或许是自己应得的。Bonham想，尽管这并不是他想象的任何一种死后重逢的方式，但考虑到他死后发生了什么，也许是他应得的，他确实辜负所有人、搞砸了一切，远超所有演出失误的巨型车祸——即使死后，遗憾和愧疚也如影随形，因为他没能彻底离开，得看着一切发生，不妨就让第二只靴子落下来——

但Jones举起的那只手，手背转了过来，轻轻地，轻轻地，碰了碰Bonham的一边脸颊。

就像有时演出上台前他感到焦虑时那样。

“真动人。”死靠在小厨房的台边，语气介于真诚与讽刺之间，她那张少女似的面孔很难分清楚这二者，“但我把你们叫来是为了解决问题，不是来制造更多问题的。”她指了指那个摇摇欲坠的金鱼缸。

“保证你听完我们要说什么。”Bonham低头看了看Jones，后者点点头。于是他们有些尴尬地把自己从对方身上解开，终于像两个文明的客人一样并排坐在死的小客厅里。

“我需要个解释。”Jones说，声音仍然因为刚才的争执而有些嘶哑。

“早就说了，是你不听。”死的声音从那个小厨房里传来，“茶里要蜂蜜还是糖？”

Jones往她的方向瞪了一眼，但后者全部的注意力都在茶壶上。“蜂蜜。”他暂时妥协了。

“那么我需要你把手给我。”黑暗中，死向鼓手伸出手，“往无光之地还有一段路呢。”

“那时候我确实是死了。”Bonham说，“本来不该出现在这里。她说，振翅三声之后我就会到该去的地方，但不管几次，我都会重新出现在这间公寓里。”

“我很惊讶你没把它打烂。”Jones干巴巴地说。

Bonham瞥了他一眼，几乎显得有些不好意思了。死恰好端着马克杯出现。“哦，他可有的是适应期。”她说话间，温暖的小公寓突然消失，他们正坐在空旷的冻原上，河流坚硬而静止，烈风吹卷起干涩雪粒，穿过教堂般巨大的骸骨，发出哭号般的声音，黑天鹅绒般的天幕上闪烁着亿万年前就已经死去的星星。死手中的杯子还在微微冒着热气，但很快茶水也冻成了冰。

“别。我以为我们谈好了来着。”Bonham咬着牙说，“什么都好过这个。”

“只是举个例子。”死轻快地笑起来，她眨眨眼睛，小公寓的黑白地砖再次出现在他们的脚下。但Jones仍然能感到寒意从他的骨头缝里渗出来，就好像他被留在那片冻原上很多年似的。

死转向Jones，“这就是我们的问题。”她把冻住的杯子放回了茶几上，“他回去的路毫无疑问地消失了。但自从那个晚上起，我没法让他前往阳光照不到的土地。我们想了想各种可能的原因……思念，诅咒，护身符，恶魔契约之类乱七八糟的。”她苍白的手指分开成梳子，将毛蓬蓬的黑发梳理到脑后。

“——甚至还翻了翻Page的房子。”Bonham耸耸肩，“那里倒是真有一群令人不快的家伙。但和我没关系。”

“那是他们和恶魔的另行约定。在我到访过后的事。”死说，“但没有任何一种办法能阻止我，他们当然可以把我暂时关在门外，但我总会想办法进去的。但你的朋友，我完成了一半的职责，而他就这么停在这里。”她似乎是真的感到苦恼，就像个多年来无懈可击的邮差拿到一封地址无效又无法退回的信。

“你为什么想要离开？”Jones问他，忽略掉心中隐隐出现的希望。难道没有另一边的可能——

“我为什么不？”Bonham反问道，“你们已经把我烧掉，埋在墓地里了。但不仅仅是那样，”他停了一下，瞥了一眼客厅里那台小电视机，眼下它屏幕黯淡，“我并不是一直都呆在这里，什么都不知道，她有时也会带上我。但不管怎么说，我能看到人们继续前进……不再有我的位置了，没有人需要我回去。”

Jones感到喉咙发紧。“不是的。”他从没觉得说话这么费劲过，“Zoe，Pat和John，你的家人，还有……”

Bonham摇摇头。“不是那么回事。”他说，“我来时的路已经消失了，这就像要我从桥被烧掉的断崖上走回去一样——我可不是什么他妈的伊卡洛斯。瞧，别再问了，就当是帮我最后一个忙吧。”

Jones看了他俩，接着转向死：“所以这是你找上门的原因？”

死满不在乎地耸了耸肩。“我不介意有个室友。但我同样重视工作。”她转转眼珠，指向墙上的那一排挂画。那里面各自嵌着各种各样的古怪东西，唯独第二幅是空的。

“我的安可十字架，还在你们那里。”她说，“那是我的力量来源。这是我唯一能想到的理由。还记得我是怎么把它给了你们俩的吗？”

沙发上的两人疑惑地面面相觑。死大声叹了一口气。“还好我们总是有人记得一切。”她走向摆着画框的墙，在第一幅有着皮封面大书的画框前停下。她苍白的手掌轻碰那本伤痕累累的书。

“命运，黑暗与时间的第一个孩子，我的长兄。”她说，“请回应我的召唤，我需要你的——”她话音未落，一个带着棕褐色兜帽的高大人影已经出现在她身边。他全身隐在斗篷中，唯一露出的一双手上戴着沉重的镣铐，怀中正抱着那本大书。

“你不常拜访。”命运静静地说，“这一次你想从我这里得到什么，我的妹妹？”

“记忆。历史。但你一定早就知道，一切都写在那本书里了。”死愉快地说，她又转身看着两个人类，若有所思道，“如果你们好好说话，他也许会让你们参观他的花园呢。”


End file.
